


Luring More Than Pokemon

by LethanWolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Dinner, Fluff, Friendship, Ice Skating, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Skating, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethanWolf/pseuds/LethanWolf
Summary: When the popular game Pokemon Go was at it's peak, Yuuri didn't ever think he'd be able to lure more than just a pokemon while playing the game. Then Victor Nikiforov shows up.{Fluffy stuff, you don't need to know Pokemon to read this fic! I tried to make it as canon compliant as I could!}





	Luring More Than Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me all =D

It was hard for Yuuri, to even be this close to the rink, to where the competitors were staying.

 

Skate America was being held in Detroit at the Joe Lewis Arena. This wouldn’t have been too much of an issue because the rink was away from his University however this year the competition was seeing top skaters coming to the rink. Skaters that Yuuri couldn’t stay away from… well… _skater_ … singular. Victor Nikiforov was performing at Skate America which was unusual because normally the top skaters managed to get their preferred countries to compete in. So goodness only knows why Victor was coming to Detroit but Yuuri was glad. He’d secured himself tickets through his connections but after his disastrous failings at the Grand Prix himself last year he decided he’d go in disguise.

He still had a full day before the competition and had found out what hotels the competitors would be staying at so he could avoid booking a room there. He didn’t want to be noticed or recognised, he just wanted to watch Victor skate.

With his heart swelling at the thought he hitched his bag up over his shoulders a little more and pulled out his phone. He’d felt it vibrate in his pocket, which meant there was a pokemon nearby.

With a quick flick of his wrist he opened the app and scowled; more rattatas. He swivelled around on the app and spotted a park ahead that seemed to have 3 pokestops inside it. There were already beautiful pink petals floating by them, indicating the set of lures. He turned and started to walk towards them, instantly a poliwag appeared and he quickly tapped at his app.

The game had only come out recently and it seemed like everyone and their aunt were playing the game. Even people who normally didn’t give a crap about pokemon. Not that he was complaining of course, it kept him semi fit. Since his terrible defeat he’d put on a bit of weight, having not been keeping up with a regular exercise regime. It made him a little self conscious and certainly Phichit often poked fun at him for it, telling him to get his fat ass back on the ice. Yuuri sighed, sinking down into a bench and staring down at his app. He’d strategically sat himself inside the three pokestops and as he gazed he realised a lure had worn off. He quickly set about applying another lure when a figure dropped down onto the bench beside him. Yuuri didn’t look up, his nose was buried in his phone. A new pokemon appeared; a Snorlax and he jumped on the bunch with a gasp of delight and quickly tapped it. That was completely unexpected and as Yuuris eyes carefully watched his screen he felt the stranger next to him stir as well.

‘A snorlax!’ the heavily accented voice called and Yuuri shifted. He knew that voice, at least the accent sounded familiar.

Another person started chattering away in another language and the stranger responded. Yuuri wasn’t fully paying attention but if he had to guess he’d say it sounded French. Which was odd because the initial accent he’d heard did not make the man sound French at all.

‘Yes!’ Yuuri called, having captured his Snorlax on his tenth ultra ball. He glanced up around the park and everyone was gazing intently down at their phones, no doubt trying to capture the very same thing he’d just managed to catch. That was when Yuuri turned to the man beside him. He had a dark blue hat pulled over his head, sunglasses on and a scarf that had been hastily tugged down from his mouth. It was weird… the point of his chin and the set of his lips looked familiar to Yuuri and yet he was sure he’d never met a French man before. He was about a head taller and beside him his comrade stood leaning over his shoulder, peering down at his phone. At least Yuuri thought he was, he was wearing dark sunglasses too, so his eyes could really be looking anywhere. There was a smirk tugging at his lips and his facial hair looked rough and familiar too. Yuuri frowned, did they maybe go to his University? The first stranger started with a curse and turned towards Yuuri who quickly looked away, not wanting to have been caught staring.

‘How did you capture it?’ he asked, peering over Yuuris shoulder to gaze down at his phone clutched in Yuuris hand.

‘Oh um,’ Yuuri flushed instantly and glanced down, ‘I used a bunch of ultra balls-’

‘Damn,’ the strangers voice was very familiar, Yuuri was sure of it. ‘I’m not level twenty yet.’

‘Just spam it with great balls,’ Yuuri said glancing down at his phone. The stranger tried one more time but with no such luck.

‘Maybe if you two sit a little closer he’ll bring you good luck.’ The other stranger said and Yuuri’s head snapped up, his cheeks aflame. What an odd request. The first stranger seemed to turn and give his friend a look which only made the other man chuckle and back off.

Despite that the first did seem to shuffle a little closer to Yuuri. It made him feel a little uncomfortable but they were somewhere very public so he tried not to over think it. This time the stranger threw the great ball and it shook once… twice… then clicked and he let out a whooping cheer. That noise made him sound far more familiar than anything else. The man quickly turned to Yuuri and bundled him up in a giant hug and Yuuri felt a blush tarnish his cheeks as the strangers friend looked on with delight. He lifted his glasses and Yuuri froze.

It was Christophe Giacometti.

If that was Chris… then his friend…

Yuuri quickly yanked himself back and out the arms of the tall Russian. His heart was hammering a million miles an hour in his chest, as if he’d caught all the legendaries in the world.

‘Thank you so much Yuuri,’ Victor pulled back and now Yuuri recognised that smile. That adorable smile that melted everyone with its beautiful heart shape. Oh god, Victor remembered him. Yuuri didn’t know if he should lie and say that Victor had the wrong person or if he should run. He was rooted to the spot with his own fear and continued to stare up into Victors glasses. Chris gave a great laugh and clapped Victor on the back.

‘Should I leave you two alone now?’ he chuckled and Yuuri flushed wondering what the hell he was insinuating? Oh god… Yuuri had been starring, how embarrassing. He quickly looked away from Victor as the Russian turned to speak to Chris in French again, his tone sounded scolding.

‘See you later Yuuri,’ Chris said with a smirk, ‘Victor be _smooth_.’ Without explaining whatever that meant Chris had turned and headed back off in the direction of the hotel leaving Yuuri completely alone with Victor.

‘Sorry about him,’ Victor said rounding on Yuuri who was looking anywhere but at the Russian champion. He needed to try and figure out a way to leave. To slip away but he didn’t know how to do that without being rude. Maybe he could text Phichit an SOS message hoping his friend would call and then Yuuri could scamper off.

‘Are you going to be watching the competition this year?’ Victor asked and Yuuri turned back to look at him. It was hard to read his expression when he wore glasses and a hat. It was difficult to read anything and Yuuri was so sure if he opened his mouth now he’d throw up on Victor. So he quickly gave a timid little shrug of his shoulders.

At that moment his phone vibrated again and he quickly looked down, his heart hammering. Another pokemon had appeared. There were a few minor ones but there was also a growlithe. Yuuri needed one last candy to evolve an Arcanine and he wasn’t about to pass it up. He quickly tapped onto the pokemon, aware that Victor was breathing down his neck as he watched. Having Victor watch made him toss a few balls in the wrong directions. His hands were shaking so badly.

‘Are you cold?’ Victor asked and then slid _even closer_ to him on the bench. Yuuris hands shook a little more now that his side was pressed into Victors chest as the Russian angled his body towards him.

‘I-I,’ Yuuri didn’t know what to say. He had a finger on his ultra ball, the coloured circles travelling up and down the pokemon ready to toss and yet his entire hand was shaking. He took a deep steadying breath and tossed, thankful when it finally hit its target with a ‘great’ and proceeded to capture it.

‘Yey,’ Victor whooped in his ear causing Yuuri to flinch. Victor was a lot louder in person than he thought possible. It was also likely it was just due to his own excitement. ‘Did you need that one?’

‘I- yeah,’ Yuuri nodded. They were talking pokemon now… that was fine, he could do this. He loved pokemon. He played competitively when he had the chance and he owned almost all the games for the DS.

‘Are you going to evolve it?’ Victor was genuinely curious and Yuuri turned towards him. He regretted it instantly, Victor was far too close. Yuuris glasses bumped his sun glasses as he turned earning a chuckle from Victor but the man didn’t back away to give him space. Victor was breathing into the very air around Yuuri and causing his brain to short circuit. ‘An Arcanine is impressive, but not as impressive as this.’ He pushed his phone forward and Yuuri glanced down. There on the screen was a Dragonite.

‘Oh wow,’ Yuuri gasped, momentarily forgetting his hesitance in favour of awe. ‘How did you get that?’

‘I do a lot of running,’ Victor chuckled, ‘hatched a whole bunch of eggs. I was lucky a lot of them ended up being Dratini,’ he shrugged and moved his phone away.

‘It’s nice,’ Yuuri smiled to himself turning back to his phone where he was now evolving his growlithe into a beautiful Arcanine, ‘but it has nothing on an Arcanine.’

‘Please,’ Victor scoffed, he _scoffed_ in Yuuris ear. ‘A Dragonite can beat an Arcanine hands down.’

‘Maybe in Pokemon go,’ Yuuri sassed back, ‘but not always in the world of competitive pokemon.’

‘Is that so?’ Victor smiled and Yuuri could hear it in his voice. He suddenly felt his mouth go dry. Oh god… were they flirting? Was this flirting? Over pokemon? Poke-flirting? ‘Well… maybe if we get out of here and go get some food you can prove that. I have my DS with me.’

‘Wh-?’’ Yuuri started his whole body blazing over and his brain firing signals everywhere in their haste to comprehend what Victor had just asked.

‘Let me take you to dinner Yuuri and you can prove that your Arcanine is even a match for my Dragonite.’

‘I-‘ Yuuri swallowed thickly, if this was flirting now it was way above his head. If it was flirting then he was sure _his_ Arcanine was no match for _anything_ Victor could throw at him.

‘Please?’ Victor was smiling again, Yuuri could hear it in his voice even though he was refusing to look at the man. ‘I could do with being taken down a few pegs.’

Yuuri quickly tucked his phone away. Looking for something to do something to ground himself from the absurd comment that Victor had just made. ‘O-kay.’

Wait had he just agreed? He definitely didn’t remember giving his mouth that conscious thought to say yes.

Victor almost whooped as he quickly stood up, holding his hand out for Yuuri who looked at it like someone was handing him a lump of chewed gum. He scampered to his feet himself but Victor didn’t look the least put out, instead he ushered Yuuri along with him.

‘I know a great Sushi place, is that okay?’

‘Is that because I’m Japanese?’

‘Wha- NO!’ it was Victors turn to be embarrassed now, he made massive over the top hand gestures, completely unaware to Yuuris teasing tone. ‘No! I am so sorry I didn’t mean anything like that by it…’ he stopped when he saw Yuuris smile at his reaction. ‘Oh… you’re teasing me?’

Yuuri calmly shrugged but actually it made him feel a lot better that he wasn’t the only one to get flustered.

‘Oh good,’ Victor sighed contently, ‘I thought after what happened last year that you’d maybe pulled away from me.’

‘What?’ Yuuri frowned up to him as Victor moved towards a restaurant. He hadn’t expected the walk to be so short and Yuuri was already missing the fresh air when they stepped inside the intimate darkly lit sushi house.

‘Well last year when we-’

‘A table for two?’ the heavily accented English made Yuuri smile and he nodded and replied in Japanese. She smiled at him and led them to a more secluded table towards the back; a both for two with high backed leather seats and a dark oak wood table between them. Victor looked pleased and sat down facing away from the room and towards Yuuri. He quickly unbundled himself of his load so he was left in only a navy blue jumper and a pair of jeans. His hair looking a little tussled from his hat. Yuuri shrunk back in his seat and refused to remove his jacket, he was far too overweight compared to what he had been before and he didn’t want Victor to see it. Didn’t want Victor to see the failure he’d become.

A waitress came to take their order and Victor made Yuuri order it in Japanese so he could watch and listen. Yuuri wasn’t sure why that made him shy but it did and when he turned back to Victor the man had a soft smile playing at his lips, his eyes looked softer too.

‘Aren’t you warm? You should take your jacket off,’ Victor commented leaning across the table.

‘Oh, ah no I’m fine, I’m actually a bit cold,’ Yuuri bundled himself down into the collar of his jacket as if trying to hide his face and watched as Victor pouted at him from across the table. ‘Di- did you want to battle?’ he was looking for any excuse to change the topic and Victors face instantly morphed into glee.

‘Prepare to have your Arcanine crushed Yuuri,’ he chuckled as he reached over and pulled a special limited edition gold triforce DS XL from the pocket of his jacket. Yuuri took his more modest pale blue one from his bag, he had it switched on to collect street passes.

They set the rules and agreed that it would only be a battle between the two pokemon, all others were void.

‘Are you ready to lose Yuuri?’ Victor asked and Yuuri swallowed, those words could have hurt if he over thought them.

‘Prepare to grovel Nikiforov,’ Yuuri sassed back and Victor smirked at him.

‘We should do a bet! If I win… you have to give me your mobile number,’ Victor quickly said, his viridian coloured eyes searching Yuuris. Yuuri felt his mouth go slack, why on earth would Victor want his number?

‘I-I’ll give to you anyway…’ Yuuri mumbled.

‘Oh,’ Victors eyes lit up at that, ‘in that case if I win you have to tell me why you dropped out the competition this year. Chris told me not to ask but I really want to know.’

‘Oh,’ Yuuri felt his stomach clench. He should have just gone ahead with the bet for the number.

‘What do you want if you win?’

Yuuri could feel his face flush and he glanced down at the DS on his lap, the battle music playing as the first pokemon was released.

‘A picture?’

‘I don’t do nude picture-’

‘Oh god NO!’ Yuuri jumped a mile up in his seat, his face on fire. ‘I didn’t mean _that_ kind of picture.’ He continued to look abashed despite Victor laughing comically at his reaction. ‘I just meant like… a selfie.’

‘That’s perfectly fine with me,’ Victor smiled at him, ‘too bad you’re going to lose.’

Yuuri glanced across at the Dragonite in the battle, and scoffed at it’s name.

‘Goku?’

‘Hey when they evolve it’s like they turn super saiyan okay?’

Yuuri ignored him and instructed his first move choice for his Arcanine he’d called Samurai. He was quite thankful that he hadn’t called it ‘Makkachin’ like he was originally planning.

‘Wha- NO!’ Victor had frozen in his seat glaring down at his DS while Yuuri hid his smug smile. Samurai was faster and hit Goku hard with an Outrage super effective dragon move. ‘How on earth did you teach it that?’

‘I bred it with the move,’ Yuuri smiled, he decided to keep out the fact that his Arcanine was IV bred and EV trained in speed and special attack.

The attack took Victor down by half health and Victor glared across the table at him.

‘This isn’t fair you’re obviously a pro at this,’ he huffed and Yuuri smirked up at him.

‘Don’t like losing?’ Yuuri chuckled, ‘then don’t play.’

‘Is that why you didn’t come back this year?’ Victor asked softly. It obviously hadn’t meant to be a question to rile Yuuri up but it did shock him. Victors voice was so low and he was scanning Yuuris face with his eyes. Yuuri had to wonder why he cared so much.

‘Select your losing move Nikiforov,’ Yuuri sighed and Victor clicked on his screen knowing full well that his aqua tail attack wouldn’t hit in time. With a smirk, the battle drew to an end in only two attacks. Yuuri was lucky he had speed on his side else he’d likely have lost but that’s what made an Arcanine so powerful was that they were also fairly agile.

‘Do you want the picture now or later?’ Victor asked with a smile as he put his DS away, Yuuri tucked his out of sight as well as the waiter arrived with their food.

‘Later…’ Yuuri mumbled feeling a little shy now that their food had arrived and they’d started eating.

‘So why didn’t you want to come back this year?’ Victor asked as he picked up his first piece of sushi.

‘You didn’t win,’ Yuuri scoffed and watched as Victor smiled around a full mouthful making his cheeks bulge stupidly.

‘I know,’ Victor said once he’d swallowed, ‘but I wanted to try my luck anyway. Maybe it’s something I can help with?’

Yuuri put his chopsticks down, suddenly not feeling very hungry. He should be elated that Victor was sitting across from him taking this much interest in Yuuris life but instead it just made a bile rise in his throat and a nausea constrict his lungs. He hated letting people down and from Victor asking, he felt like he was letting Victor down too.

‘If you don’t feel comfortable,’ Victor said after another mouthful, ‘that’s okay.’

Yuuri nodded and let out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding, he pushed his sushi around the plate a little until a waitress walked over and asked if everything was alright. He quickly started to eat again despite feeling a little sick.

‘Can I tell you something?’ Victor said, the serious tone still in his voice and Yuuri glanced up at him and nodded. ‘I feel like I’ve lost my inspiration.’ Victor sighed and put his chopsticks down on an empty plate. Wiping his mouth with a napkin.

‘What do you mean?’ Yuuri felt his pulse quicken in his chest.

‘I mean,’ Victor sighed and glanced around, clearly looking at the wall rather than Yuuri. ‘I feel like the inspiration has slipped and I’ve lost it.’

‘But this seasons programme, stay close to me?’ Yuuri leaned across the table, ‘the audience loves it!’

‘I know,’ Victor smiled wistfully, ‘but I didn’t create it for them. Not really. The person I created it for doesn’t seem to know either.’

‘Oh,’ Yuuri sighed and sat back, ‘do they not return your feelings?’

‘Something like that,’ Victor continued to smile across the table to him and Yuuri’s eyes were drawn down to his hand that sat innocently in the table between them. How close he was to be able to lean over and touch it. Yuuri quickly busied himself with eating another piece of sushi instead to resist the temptation. He was being absurd.

‘I think maybe I’ll take a season off too.’

‘What?’ Yuuri dropped his chopsticks onto his plate with a clatter, ‘but you _can’t!’_

‘Why not? You did!’

‘That’s because I’m a nobody,’ Yuuri sighed, ‘no one cares that I took a season off.’ He’d obviously said something wrong because Victor bristled at the table. His body language changing from open to close off. His hand on the table closing over into a fist and retracting back towards his body.

‘Yuuri don’t you dare say that, I loved your performance last year. I was looking forward to skating with you again this year.’

‘Yeah right,’ Yuuri let out a chuckle at the thought. He appreciated the sentiment, Victor was just being nice, but really Yuuri didn’t need pity.

‘Don’t presume to know me or my feelings Yuuri,’ Victors voice was dangerous and when Yuuri glanced over to him, he looked mad. It was an unusual look on Victor who was usually always so cheerful. Yuuri had seen him annoyed and agitated but he’d never seen him pissed off like he looked just now.

‘S-Sorry,’ Yuuri stuttered, he felt a bit like a child in trouble and quickly reached for his water to drink.

‘I know you messed up your technical elements but I’m guessing there was some kind of emotional block there. You drank pretty heavily at the banquet as well.’

‘Oh,’ Yuuri grimaced he’d hopped no one had noticed him at the banquet. He’d gotten stupidly drunk to the point he didn’t remember a thing and then woke up the next day in his own bedroom (thankfully) and clothed (thankfully again) but with a wicked hangover.

‘I still thought your skating was amazing though Yuuri, taking a year out is okay but I do want to skate with you again. You need to find the thing that inspires you,’ Victor reached across the table and quickly took Yuuris hand in his own. Yuuri froze at the touch, his head jerking up to see the beaming face of his greatest idol. ‘You find the thing that inspires you and skate it… and I’ll do the same okay?’

‘O-okay,’ Yuuri mumbled, unable to say anything else. Victor was smiling that heart shaped smile of his and tracing a finger on the back of Yuuris hand.

They stayed like that, looking at each other for quite a bit of time when Victors phone buzzed in his pocket. He took his hand back and quickly dug it out. Yuuri glanced down at his hand, feeling the ghost of Victors finger and his hold.

Victor was yapping away in rapid Russian and Yuuri listened intently. It was interesting to hear Victor speak his native language and he realised that this what Victor must have thought earlier about Yuuri.

‘I have to go,’ Victor sighed looking down at his phone, ‘that was Yakov. He wants me back.’

‘Alright,’ Yuuri made to pull money out but Victor already put enough notes on the table to cover everything and then some. ‘Vi-ah I can pay!’ Yuuri quickly stuttered but Victor smiled at him and shook his head.

‘No Yuuri, thank you but it’s okay. I invited you to get food with me, it’s only fair I pay.’ He slipped into his jacket and shoved his hat back over his head. He was still smiling even as Yuuri was watching him. ‘Can I ask you something though?’

Yuuri froze with nerves, he’d already said so much, opened up more than he’d meant to.

‘Sure?’

‘Can I get your number?’

Yuuri let out a shaky breath and accepted Victors phone to tap his number into. It was quickly followed by a selfie of the two of them outside the restaurant before they parted ways. Yuuri had a lot of thinking to do.

The ghost of Victors hold on his hand continued to haunt him well into the following days. Where Yuuri watched Victor skate and was inspired all over again.

Victors skating was calling out for someone, his programme of beauty that earned him yet another gold medal.

And as Yuuri watched, as he was entranced. He fell in love all over again and he knew, as soon as he got back to his University in Detroit that he was going to learn to skate that very programme. He was going to learn to skate it before he went back to Japan and from there he’d decide if he had enough inspiration and drive to continue with the world of competitive skating.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment =D 
> 
> I also have other Yuri on Ice fics for you to check out!


End file.
